dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Quacken
Quacken= , , (lần đầu tiên)|damage = 50 |health=1000 |attackPeriod=15 }} |-| Xúc tua= Quacken là một Boss xuất hiện trong DLC Shipwrecked . Nó là một sinh vật khổng lồ màu hơi nâu có 3 mắt và rất nhiều xúc tua. Nó rơi ra Chìa Khoá Sắt (chỉ lần đầu), Túi Chiến Phẩm và Rương của Vực Sâu khi chết. Quacken sẽ xuất hiện khi người chơi dùng Lưới Rà ở vùng sâu của Biển hoặc nghĩa địa thuyền (nước biển sẫm màu gần Thuyền Đắm). Mỗi item nhặt được trong lưới sẽ có 5% cơ hội làm Quacken xuất hiện. Sau khi xuất hiện, nó sẽ không xuất hiện nữa trong 20 ngày(nếu bị giết). Quacken sẽ biến mất nếu người chơi đi quá xa. Cách xử lý The head lobs 3 balls of ink towards the player when approached. The ink blobs deal 50 damage to any Mob around the impact location. After they land, either on the player or in the water, they leave behind an ink patch that lasts a few seconds. If the player enters the ink patch, it slows the player's movement speed by 70% until the player leaves the ink patch or the patch disappears. If the blobs land on ground tiles, no ink patch will be generated. The head has no damaging melee attacks and can be safely hit while avoiding waves from tentacles. The head will summon tentacles to aid it. Tentacles will attack most nearby Mobs. Aside from their direct damage, they also create large Waves in 4 directions when they attack. Tentacles do not share their health with the head, and damaging or killing tentacles is not necessary to kill the Quacken. When the head receives a total damage more than 25% of its maximum health (250), it submerges to reappear some distance away. The same rule applies after it emerges in another location, meaning the Quacken will submerge 3 times, and the player will need to find it 3 times before it can be killed. The Quacken head has a map icon, which allows players to locate the head after it submerges. Damaging the tentacles is not necessary for the head to submerge, and will not speed up the process. Fighting Strategy Trivia *When killed the second time, and every consecutive kill after, it will not drop the Iron Key. *Quacken's name is a portmanteau on the name of the Kraken, a legendary sea monster that looks like a giant octopus, and "Quack", an onomatopoeia of a duck's call. Though, curiously, the Quacken seems to create high-pitched whistles and squawks rather than quacks. It also lacks any distinguishing features of a duck. Instead, has a small black beak (a common feature of octopi and squid) rather than a duck-like bill. *Its attack in which it lobs a large ball of black ink towards the player is a parallel to a defense mechanism used by real life octupi and squid, where, when threatened, they release a large cloud of dark, black ink around them. This allows them to distract and temporarily disable their attacker's vision while they quickly and swiftly escape the scene. *The Quacken was introduced in the update called "Release the Quacken!" This is a play-on-words of the iconic line from the 1981 film "The Clash of the Titans" where Zeus says "Release the Kraken!" Bugs *If one is using a Trawl Net or fighting a Quacken near the edge of the map, it is possible that the head will spawn or resurface in the fog surrounding the map. This will cause the head to be unreachable since every time the player approaches it, they will teleport to the other side of the map. However a Boat Cannon can be used to damage the head enough so that it moves outside of the fog. *There is also a chance that the Quacken may spawn in with only the tentacles, and not the head, therefore making it impossible to kill the Quacken and get the loot. The tentacles can still be killed, but the head will never spawn in. Category:Mobs Category:Aquatic Mobs Category:Monsters Category:Boss Monsters Category:Ocean Category:Hostile Creatures